Asura's Babygirl
by SapphireTiger17
Summary: The Daughter of Asura comes to be. And Soul is her weapon partner. Lillian has been brought to the DWMA. Lord Death has a odd interest with her. What will happen when Asura awakens and finds her?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**This is just a tester chapter. **

**I need ideas, because I don't exactly were I want to go with this.**

**Please review, fill them with helpful criticism(not hate), ideas to what is to come next, or even a ratng on a scale of one to ten. **

** I don't own Soul Eater only my character.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Prologue<p>

Is this even possible? The question has crossed every person's mind. She was the daughter of the full blooded Kishin, the daughter of Asura. Then that would make her a Kishin as well, still no because her madness levels are unnaturally low. Still again, how is it possible? That is when Death the legendary Shinigami, sent his only son Death the Kidd , to take her away. She is now a student at the Death Weapon Miester Academy, her sole purpose is still unclear to her, and the Lord Death. He just keeps her close, and Dr. Franken Stein has had his fun time with her. But you must want to know the whole story. Right? Well, let's do an even better, and see this through her eyes.

~Lillian P.O.V~

~One Month Ago~

My life has always been a living hell from the day my damn mother brought me, a monster, in to this world. My name, from what I know, is Lillian; I have no real last name. I never met my sire, but I know that he betrayed death. And then Death tore his skin from his body, drained his black blood, and in prisoned him inside a sack made from his own skin. About a year ago the Grimm Reaper's son came for me, I thought he had come to kill me; because I am the daughter of the First fully-fledged Kishan: Asura. I don't even really know how I came to be. Though still don't understand why I was permitted to come to the school, but apparently Headmaster Death wants me as a meister for some weapon who has a damaged soul.

I still have never met the weapon who needs my help, and I've been here a year. I am really starting to think that I am some random problem the Grimm Reaper just happened upon one day or just a damn experiment for Stein.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- The Unfaithful Meeting

Chapter 2- The Unfaithful Meeting

~Lillian P.O.V~

~Present Day~

I sat nervously on a hard wooden stool in the Death Room. I was here to meet my new weapon partner, from what Death has told me he is a scythe. I don't know his name, but I know he has a severely damaged soul that most meisters match. But since I am a Kishin I can manipulate my souls' wavelength any way I wish. So with that I am able to connect with him. From beside me I heard a door open, I knew it was him.

"Hey, so Death what is this about we have to get back to class?" He said in a frustrated voice.

He had snow white, spiked hair and scarlet red eyes, he wore a black headband. He had a sleek build, slim arms and legs, pretty thin shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket, a yellow shirt. Then over his legs were grey pants, then with dark charcoal grey shoes. Then a very thin and flat chested girl with dusty blonde hair trailed in after him. She had bright green eyes, wore a short school-girl-skirt, a white shirt with a black tie, over that a long black trench coat. Over her hands were white gloves. Her face bore a look of resentment and anger.

"Soul I thought I told you to come alone, not with your old meister", Lord Death said to, who I assume is Soul.

"Yeah, well she found me walking in the hall and decided to come, there's not much I can do", he said back in retaliation, "So is this about me beating up Black Star?"

"What?! No, this is about Lillian, your new meister. She will transfer from the Black Tree class to Crescent Moon. I would like to introduce you to her, now."

He beckoned me toward him. Soul's eyes trained themselves on me, he began to grin; a grime look over took his old partners face. She was angry, definitely at me.

"Hey I'm Soul", he said.

"I'm Lillian", I said.

"There is something you need to know though, Lillian isn't exactly only a Meister, like she can sense other souls. But she is, well how do I put this, a Kishin."

"Wait what, you mean like a kishin egg?"

"No she is the offspring of an original Kishin, but she isn't a driven soul eating monster. Lillian has a very low madness level that doesn't affect her."

"So then you want me to team up with a damn Kishin. THAT is awesome! I mean this is so cool!" he gasped. He turned to the girl; she was flabbergasted at the idea of me being a Kishin. I am really amused this. I have a great feeling that this is going to be a great weekend.


	3. Chapter 3- A Day of Despair and Insults

Chapter 3- A Day of Despair and Insults

~One Week Later~

~Lillian P.O.V~

Today I and Soul sat in the hall studying for some Super Written Exam thingy. I don't really know that he was studying, because he sat there and was lost in deep thought, I'm not sure of what though. He was happy earlier till he saw the date today. Now he only shows signs of depression.

~Soul P.O.V~

We sat in the Hall of Crescent Moon, today started out well till I saw the date. The three-year-anniversary of mine and Makas' Partnership establishment. Then I remembered that she wasn't my partner, now.

It was cool to have a new partner, but it is strange to have a Kishin as a partner. Lord death told me not to blabber to the whole school, about what she is. What's funny is before Lillian became my partner I had seen her around school and never thought to give a damn about her. Sadly, I feel horrible about it now. Also, it is pretty amazing I get another chance to become a Death Scythe, after the traumatizing night in Italy.

That night still to this day, three months ago, still runs through my mind. The vivid shriek of Maka yelling, my name; the crimson blood running from my shoulder to mid-stomach. The everlasting pain. Crona's ridiculous black blood driven laughs and cackles. The impending fear of losing my life, I hope to never feel it again.

After, that night mine and Makas' relationship was never the same, I remember the feeling of her staring at my chest, at the new scar I had been given. I felt so weak, so exposed. It was least coolest thing ever. Since then I've worked on the trying to become stronger, braver, and protecting my meister. I may have protected her from the physical wounds of a crazy maniac, but I also inflicted deepest wounds anyone could have. Hurt. Loss. And the loss of courage.

She has never been the same strong hard-headed person who was my, partner. Now she dwells on the hurt I caused and the input of others.

"Hey, Soul are you okay? Lillian questioned bringing me back to reality.

"Um….yeah just really tired," I croaked from my deep groggy haze of self-pity.

"What kind of lame excuse is that? Easily the oldest from the book. Now tell, what is really bothering you," she exclaimed as see began to stare at me more intently, "I really mean it."

"No, just deal with what you got from me and stop prying."

"I guess you have learned nothin' about me, then, I am not one to back off something. NOW tell me what the hell is going on! I'm not going to give up."

"Dammit Lillian, I don't want to talk about it. You really don't ned to do this. I am fine."

"Oh so you mean your Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional? I maen god dammit Soul we're partners, yo- we need to be able to work together and that means, we understand each other."

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW TODAY IS THE DAY ME AND MAKA BECAME PARTNERS THREE YARS AGO! AND NOW I CAN'T CELEBRATE BECAUSE THAT DUMB ASS LORD DEATH, PUT ME WITH A GOD DAMN KISHIN! AND THE WORST PART ABOUT IT I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH YOU!" I was yelling this point and I looked at Lillian and saw tears well up in her eyes.

God dammit I've done it this time. I've really fucked up now.


End file.
